


Devil's Playground

by Kitsune_Knight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gangs, M/M, Naruto also has a potty mouth, Naruto is kind of a pervert, OOC, Uke Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Knight/pseuds/Kitsune_Knight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you enter the Devil's Playground remember one thing: Once the devil has you in his grasp, he may never want to let you go. [NaruSasu, AU] Also posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here is that new story I promised you guys I would write. Now I know for a fact that Sasuke and Naruto will be VERY OOC in this story. There will also be a lemon at some point, so look forward to that. This chapter will probably be short and boring, but that is because I’m setting up for later chapters.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. But I own a Naruto plushie!**

_‘Thoughts’_

**_Flashbacks_ **

* * *

 

From the outside, Konoha seemed like any large city in the Land of Fire. Skyscrapers towered into the clouds, housing the million dollar corporations that helped fund the town. Bustling shopping centers sold residents the essentials needed to live and luxury items that could be used to express an individual’s personal wealth. Areas of the city were designated as housing districts where families of all sizes lived. But what separated Konoha from other cities was the large section known as the Devil’s Playground. This area housed the cities seedier establishments. Here, the local gangs made the rules and the police tended to turn a blind eye to the activities that go on in the playground. One boy will soon learn that once the devil has a hold of you, he won’t let you go so easily.

~0~

“GET BACK HERE UCHIHA!”

Sasuke Uchiha ran down the street, trying to avoid running into the people walking down the street and running away from the three boys chasing him. His black hair was disheveled and his dark eyes were wide and alert. His backpack was hitting his back with every step he took. He was wearing a white button down shirt, a red tie and khaki shorts.

_Of all of the days for those guys to try and beat me up, it has to be the day I missed the school bus home…._ Sasuke thought as he looked back to see if the guys were still chasing him. Sure enough, three large boys that Sasuke knew to be jocks were still running after him, pushing people out of the way in hopes of beating up the black haired boy. At school, Sasuke was known more as a geek and a loner, thus making him an easy target for bullies. At the next corner, Sasuke took a quick right and continued to run, not aware of the area of town he was entering. One of the jocks was about to follow Sasuke, but the others held him back.

“What the hell guys?! I almost had him!” The jock said, catching his breath.

“Dude, you were about to go into the Devil’s Playground.” His friend said, starting to walk back down the street.

“Yea dude. Let the gangs handle Uchiha. God only knows what they would do to him in there…” With that statement, the three men started back towards the school.

A few minutes later, Sasuke stopped to catch his breath and looked behind him.

_It looks like I lost them._ Sasuke took a moment to observe his surroundings. The buildings around him looked old and were covered with graffiti and boarded up windows. Signs promising adult videos, alcohol, and sex were plastered on light poles and various businesses. He also noticed that the few people he saw were dressed provocatively. He pulled out his cell phone and was about to call someone when he noticed that he had no bars.

_And I have no cell service here… wherever here is… Can this day get any worse?!_  As if on cue, a large rumble of thunder boomed overhead and rain started pouring down from the sky. Looking around, Sasuke started running towards a building on the other side of the street that looked open. He was halfway across the street when an orange car came speeding towards him. The driver honked his horn and Sasuke froze in his tracks. Luckily, the car stopped inches from where Sasuke was standing. The driver stepped out and approached Sasuke, who had a look of fear on his face. The driver towered over Sasuke’s short body, his eyes an electric blue that stood out even in the dark area. His blond hair was flat on his head due to the rain. He was wearing a black t-shirt that was partially covered up by an orange jacket. Blue jeans hugged his muscular legs and a pair of black sneakers splashed in the newly formed puddles. The man took one look at Sasuke and smirked, the scars on his cheeks making the man look like the cat that caught the canary.

“Well… it seems like I almost ran over a stray kitty cat.” The man bent down and picked Sasuke up, a yelp coming out of Sasuke’s mouth from the sudden action.

“W-where are you taking me?! A-and who are you?!” Sasuke stuttered as the man carried him bridal style to the passenger side of his car. The stranger opened the door, put Sasuke down and buckled him in. The man smirked again and patted Sasuke on the head.

“To my house kitty. Can’t have you walking around here in this weather. Who knows what would happen to a little kitten like you.” The man shut the door and walked around to the drivers side door. He opened it up and sat down. Right before he turn the ignition on, Sasuke spoke up again, shivering slightly from the rain.

“Y-you never answered my other question. Who are you?” The man looked over at Sasuke and smiled.

“Naruto Uzumaki. And you better not forget it kitten, because it’s going to be the name you’ll be screaming as I fuck that cute little ass of yours.”

* * *

 

Well, that’s chapter 1! So Naruto is very straight forward and Sasuke is cute and adorable, just the way I like him! Tell me what you think of this story and if I should continue it. Review!


	2. Chappter 2

Wow guys. I was not expecting Devil’s Playground to be this popular. It’s because of your reviews that makes it possible for me to want to update my stories, so keep it up! This chapter will mostly focus on Sasuke and Naruto, but I think next chapter I’ll introduce more characters. I’m actually planning this story out in my head, so nothing is set in stone yet. I have a few ideas that I know I’m going to use, but if you guys have any ideas, PM me or include them in your reviews.

**Disclaimer: I don’t own Naruto. Wish I did…**

‘ _thoughts’_

**_ Previously _ **

**_“Y-you never answered my other question. Who are you?” The man looked over at Sasuke and smiled._ **

**_“Naruto Uzumaki. And you better not forget it kitten, because it’s going to be the name you’ll be screaming as I fuck that cute little ass of yours.”_ **

* * *

 

Sasuke’s eyes widened as Naruto started to drive towards his house, the only sound being the rain hitting the car.

_Is this guy serious?_ Sasuke thought, his face turning red as the implications of what Naruto said registered in his mind.  As Naruto approached a red light, he looked over at Sasuke.

“So, do I get to know your name or will I have to keep calling you kitten?” Naruto asked, smirking at the sight of Sasuke blushing. “If you keep blushing like that kitten, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts and tried to compose himself.

“Sasuke. My name is Sasuke Uchiha.” Naruto smiled, happy to get a name out of his passenger. A few minutes later, Naruto pulled into the driveway of a one story house. The house looked fairly old. White paint was peeling off the sides and the steps were slightly broken. The grass in front of the house was brown from lack of water and areas of the lawn were overgrown. Right before Naruto stepped out the car, Sasuke grabbed the sleeve of the jacket, a desperate look on his face.

“Can’t you just take me home? I’ll give you directions.” Just as Sasuke finished his sentence, a bright flash of lightening lit up the sky, followed by a clap of thunder that shook the car. The rain started pouring down harder. Naruto shook his head as he grabbed an umbrella from the back seat, smirking at the adorable action.

“No can do Sasuke. It’s too dangerous to drive now and from what I heard, this is probably going to last awhile.” Naruto stepped out of the car, closed his door and walked over to the passenger side door. He opened it and Sasuke stepped out under the umbrella. The two men walked towards the front door. After Naruto unlocked the door, they stepped inside and Naruto turned on the light, giving Sasuke a good view of the living room. The room was fairly empty, the only furniture Sasuke could see was a black couch, a wooden coffee table and a wooden television stand with a small television placed on it. Another large rumble of thunder shook the house.

“Looks like you’re going to have to stay the night, unless you can get someone to come and get you.” Sasuke shook his head, drops of water flying off.

“I don’t have anyone I can call…” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto pulled Sasuke towards his chest and leaned down towards Sasuke’s ear. “I guess that means we’re going to have a sleepover.” Naruto chuckled as his hand on Sasuke’s back started moving down his back. Right before Naruto could reach the waistband of Sasuke’s pants, the raven pulled away from Naruto and ran towards the other side of the room. Naruto chuckled again at how skittish Sasuke was acting.

_Looks like the kitty isn’t used to anyone petting him._ Naruto thought, walking back towards Sasuke. _Guess I’ll be the one to train him. Who knows? Maybe someday he’ll let me rub his belly without getting clawed._

“Let’s get you dried off and put to bed.” Naruto said, grabbing Sasuke’s hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. The bedroom was painted a light blue, with a cream colored carpet. A queen sized bed with blue sheets was centered in the middle of the room, an orange pillow standing out on the dark comforter. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, an embarrassed look on his face.

“I-I don’t have any dry clothes…” Sasuke mumbled. Naruto pat Sasuke on his head and walked towards his closet.

“Don’t worry little one. I’ll find something for you to wear. Although if I had my way, you wouldn’t be wearing anything at all.” Sasuke gasped at what came out of Naruto’s mouth.

“Why do you keep saying things like that?!” Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto stalked towards Sasuke and pushed him down onto the bed, pinning his arms down and leaned in close to his face.

“Because you bring out the side of me that makes me want to collar you and never let you go.” Naruto said, standing up and walking back towards the closet, trying to find something for Sasuke to wear. Sasuke sat up, shocked at Naruto’s sudden actions. Naruto walked back towards Sasuke, a large white t-shirt in his hand.

“I couldn’t find any pants that would fit you, but I found this t-shirt. It’s probably too big for you, but what can you do?” Naruto handed the shirt to Sasuke, who took the t-shirt from the blond. He was about to unbutton his shirt when he noticed that Naruto wasn’t leaving the room.

“Um, could you p-please leave so I can get changed?” Sasuke stuttered. Naruto grinned, not moving from where he was standing.

“Why should I? I’m going to see you naked soon enough.” Sasuke made a squeaky sound and ran out of the room into the bathroom. Once he got inside, he locked the door and slid down, breathing deeply. _T-this guy is insane!_ Sasuke thought, trying to calm his beating heart. After a few moments, Sasuke stood up and unbuttoned his shirt after taking off his tie. He pulled down his shorts and slipped on the t-shirt. The shirt slipped off of his shoulder due to its size. The raven haired man unlocked the door and walked back to the bedroom, where Naruto was sitting on the bed, his jacket and t-shirt lying on the floor. Sasuke gasped as he got a look at the blond without his shirt on. Naruto clearly worked out, as evident by the six pack and visible muscles on his arms. The thing that stood out the most however, was the spiral tattoo on the blondes’ stomach. Naruto noticed Sasuke staring at his stomach and smirked.

“See something you like kitten?” Sasuke quickly looked up and ran towards the bed, trying to hide his embarrassment from getting caught staring. Naruto chuckled quietly and grabbed Sasuke before he could reach the bed.

“Don’t be embarrassed kitten, I don’t mind if you stare. Now let’s tuck you into bed.” With that statement, Naruto picked Sasuke up, pulled the covers back and laid him down on the mattress. After pulling the blanket over his body, Naruto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on the forehead.

“Good night Sasuke. I’ll put your clothes in the dryer so you can get dressed tomorrow. Now go to sleep.” Naruto walked out of the room and closed the door. The stress and excitement of the day caught up with Sasuke and he fell into a deep sleep, not noticing when Naruto climbed into bed next to him a few minutes later, pulling the small boy towards his body.

* * *

 

So that’s chapter two! I’m sorry if this chapter is boring. I’m trying not to revert to my habit of jumping to the smut. I’m establishing a plot right now, so nothing really sexy will be happening for a while. Like I said earlier, I’m planning this story out in my head, so I still need some ideas for future events. If you guys have any, please leave them in your review. I’m still looking for a cover picture for this story, so if anyone wants to draw any art for this story, please do and PM me the link to the picture. Review!

****


End file.
